forhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Guardian
Guardians are elite warriors serving inside castles and fortresses, tasked with protecting a boost shrine. These warriors must be killed in order to obtain the boost Overview Guardians are elite warriors hailing from a secret religious order comprised of warriors from all factions but loyal to none. Their only loyalty is their order and their sacred message. Guardians are sent to all the factions to spread this message. Their warriors are often found inside castles, fortresses, and strongholds usually in a place of religious significance where they can pass the time meditating and praying. Though serving inside the fortress, as mentioned above, they are not loyal to its occupiers. Their duty is to guard the boost shrine and they will kill any who they deem unworthy of its power. Guardians who stray from the path are hunted down and killed. Breach In Breach, the Guardian can be found in a side room during the second phase on the opposite side of the archer points. They spawn within 120 seconds after the first gate is breached. They will wait in the center of the room for a challenger. Guardians will kill anyone who enters and gets too close. Whoever can kill the Guardian will earn health, speed, attack and shield boost for their team. After 3 to 6 minutes, the Guardian will respawn, allowing either team another chance to gain another set of boosts. Guardians will take the appearance of the faction of the map, not of the defending team. Combat In combat, Guardians are very aggressive, acting much like a Defense form Highlander, but able to perform uninterruptible attacks without needing to enter an Attack form. They rarely pause between attacks to regain stamina. When they are out of stamina, they play defensive until they get it back. Their Heavy Attacks are powerful, unblockable and uninterruptible, but are slow enough to be easily parried. They will also sometimes use their light attack, which are uninterruptible and swift. When they are overwhelmed, they will drop either a grenade at their feet; when they approach half health, they will sometimes thrown down a Fire Flask. They also take ~65% less damage from feats (with a few exceptions), so it is more efficient to fight them head on than using feats to whittle the Guardian down. Gallery Knight= For Honor - Open Test Marching Fire2018-9-6-17-14-33.jpg For Honor - Open Test Marching Fire2018-9-6-17-14-43.jpg For Honor - Open Test Marching Fire2018-9-6-17-15-39.jpg |-|Samurai= For Honor - Open Test Marching Fire2018-9-7-17-9-31.jpg For Honor - Open Test Marching Fire2018-9-7-17-9-39.jpg For Honor - Open Test Marching Fire2018-9-7-17-9-52.jpg For Honor - Open Test Marching Fire2018-9-7-20-2-28.jpg For Honor - Open Test Marching Fire2018-9-7-20-2-47.jpg For Honor - Open Test Marching Fire2018-9-7-20-3-19.jpg For Honor - Open Test Marching Fire2018-9-7-20-3-26.jpg |-|Viking = For Honor - Open Test Marching Fire2018-9-7-18-55-23.jpg For Honor - Open Test Marching Fire2018-9-7-18-55-29.jpg For Honor - Open Test Marching Fire2018-9-7-18-57-37.jpg For Honor - Open Test Marching Fire2018-9-7-19-19-26.jpg For Honor - Open Test Marching Fire2018-9-7-19-19-54.jpg For Honor - Open Test Marching Fire2018-9-7-19-20-20.jpg For Honor - Open Test Marching Fire2018-9-7-19-20-36.jpg Category:AI